


30 Day Noiz/Clear Challenge

by Cloudandus



Series: 30 Days Challenge: January 2014; Noiz x Clear; Agendered Clear [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Agender Character, Agender!Clear, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudandus/pseuds/Cloudandus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Drabbles of 100 words or more on the daily life and love of Noiz and Clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt no.01 - Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> To start off the new year I plan to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge!
> 
> I will fill the prompts with drabbles of 100 words or more and my OTP for January is Noiz x Clear; Agendered Clear using they/them/their pronouns!
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-otp-challenge
> 
> Wish me luck!

Clear took to their new self-appointed job as Noiz's tour guide of Midorijima with gusto. Noiz had never realized that so much stuff could be held in an island as small as Midorijima. He felt that they were going to run out of room, that one day they would run through an alleyway together and find the end of the island, the end of the world, and there would be nothing left to see. But every single day without fail Clear would find someplace new to show him, and whether it was a new restaurant that just opened or a flower growing in a crack on the sidewalk Clear would approach with the same eager smile, grasping Noiz's hand in their own and dashing forward as if this new wonder might run away from them.


	2. Prompt no.02 - Cuddling somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72034843560/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

It was nice to stay in one place for a while after a day of constant motion. Clear settled against Noiz on the bench in a quiet corner of the aquarium’s gift shop. Today had been a wonderful day, and Clear was so happy that could spend it with Noiz. Noiz looked up at them and touched their blue and purple hairpin, admiring the way the cartoon jellyfish sparkled in the late evening sun. Clear put their hand over Noiz’s and held it in their own, and the two of them watched quietly, huddled close, as Clear brought Noiz’s hand to his chest and held it there. Noiz couldn’t feel it, the warmth of Clear’s body or the supposed coldness of his hands, but he did appreciate the sentiment.


	3. Prompt no.03 - Gaming/watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72164926310/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

It figured, that with an almost unlimited library of games to choose from and the world’s most advanced software on which to play it, Clear would choose the only one Noiz had that he had neither bought nor ever intended to play. The only reason he owned it was because it came as part of a bundle with a physics processor Noiz wanted. It wasn’t even a game really, just an animated water surface that reacted realistically to touch commands. Noiz was pretty sure he had seen a video of someone’s cat (not a cat type allmate- an actual cat) playing it. But Clear was mesmerized, and Noiz could hardly fault anything that made them that happy.


	4. Prompt no.04 - On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was serious about 100 or more words per drabble.
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72278502184/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear and Noiz left for Yukisagi, the East District, at around five in the afternoon. Even though the sun was still up in the sky, sunset wasn’t until nine that day, the cramped buildings crowded out the sun and the alleyways were shadowed and humid as they made their way through Dry Juice’s territory.

It made Noiz antsy to be in the middle of a Rib team’s territory, even with Mizuki’s assurances that he was welcome anytime as thanks for his help during the Morphine Incident, but none of the many Ribsters they passed on their way seemed bothered by a Rhymer in their midst.

In fact, a surprising amount of them nodded-and even bowed-as he passed, and it seemed like everyone in the East District knew Clear and wanted to say hello. Noiz couldn’t say he was surprised, considering it was Clear; Clear wants to be friends with everyone they meet, and it was hard to deny them. Noiz knew; he had tried for quite a while to resist Clear’s earnest charm and contagious cheer, and he had definitely failed.

They did eventually get to the restaurant, a tiny stand huddled between larger buildings and obscured by the clouds of dark smoke that permeated the East District; Noiz could smell and taste the spices in the smoke, thick and savory with a hint of burnt and propane.

Clear pushed away the curtain and they ducked into a reasonably clean area with a depressed metal counter and a few simple wooden stools. The man behind the counter greeted Clear like an old friend as they sat down and picked up their menus.

“Ah… Noiz-san.” Clear spoke up as Noiz assessed his place setting. Noiz grunted in acknowledgment. “The metal plate is heated, so please be careful, Noiz-san.”

Noiz nodded in thanks. “Why is it heated?” He asked, suspiciously eyeing the metal surface a few inches away from his plate. Clear turned to him, and although he couldn’t see it, Noiz could tell that they were smiling at him. “They use it to make the food. They make the food right in front of you here; isn’t that cool?” Clear explained excitedly.

Noiz shrugged noncommittally. It was new. It’s coolness had yet to be determined.


	5. Prompt no.05 - Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood, very slight gore/body horror. Mentions of piercings rejecting.
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72377752322/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Taste was a very important part of Noiz’s life. His tongue could feel things that no other part of his body could; heat and cold and the taste of his own blood.

One of his earliest memories was being scolded for putting things in his mouth at an age when that should be far behind him. As a child, back when he was still allowed out, he got in trouble for kissing people in greeting with tongue, or worse, biting. After they locked him up, he chewed his nails to bloody stubs until they noticed that he was getting blood on everything he touched and stopped him. He still sometimes finds himself chewing on his piercings. He lost a set of snake bite piercings that way; worrying them with his teeth until they rejected.

Now that Clear had become part of his life, Noiz used his tongue for a lot of different things. He had been introduced to many kinds of foods by his lover, some bought from food stands, some ordered from hole-in-the-wall restaurants, some even homemade by Clear themself. He had even been introduced to new kinds of Pizza and Pasta by his new friends; Noiz’s favorite was Hawaiian pizza, Clear liked carbonara.

Of course, no matter how nice it was to try new foods with Clear, what Noiz really liked tasting when they were together was a lot less edible but no less delicious. Sometimes Noiz felt like he wanted to devour Clear, taste every inch of them and bite until they squealed. They spent a lot of time just kissing; Noiz would see Clear bite their lip or expose a flash of pink tongue and Noiz would be on him in a second, devouring that sweet mouth until it became too much and he had to separate or risk losing his mind.

Other times they would spend hours lying in bed, lazily exploring each other’s bodies and exchanging languid kisses. Noiz cherished these times, and cherished his lover’s taste on his tongue.


	6. Prompt no.06 - Wearing each other’s clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72515480305/30-days-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear never wanted to take Noiz’s hat off. It was soft and warm and it covered their ears and shut out the noise of the outside world. The fabric inside was unbelievably soft and heavily insulating; Noiz said it was made of lamb’s wool. 

(Clear had never seen a sheep before)

All of Noiz’s clothes were similarly heavy; Clear supposed it was to help Noiz keep warm. Without the ability to sense hot or cold, the hacker was often freezing or overheating without realizing it. Clear, who could feel, thought Noiz’s clothes were pleasantly warm, if a little tight.

Noiz looked quite handsome in Clear’s crisp white collared shirt and long coat. He seemed to be debating Clear’s gloves, which didn’t fit quite so well over Noiz’s wrappings and surface piercings as they did on Clear’s hands. Clear absentmindedly batted at the pom poms on the hat.

“I like it.” Noiz declared.

Clear looked up. “You do?”

“Yep,” he repeated primly, smoothing his sleeves over scarred, slender arms. “You look really nice,” Clear couldn’t help but add. Noiz smiled.

“It smells like you.”


	7. Prompt no.07 – Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72628320686/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

The Tech-con was unlike anything Clear had ever seen before. The high ceilings and many view screens would have reminded them of Toue’s labs if not for all the people. There were so many people too; more than they had ever seen in one place before, all wearing clothes more colorful and elaborate than at the strangest boutiques in Platinum Jail.

Noiz walked with purpose, leading Clear by the hand through aisles and aisles of the most spectacular dresses Clear had ever seen heading to the section full of the newest technologies.

“Ah! Oh Noiz-san, please…” Clear trailed off as they were dragged past a dress made of the shiniest material Clear had ever seen.

(They had never seen anything like that on Midorijima.)

Noiz didn’t react, as he hadn’t since he decided to hold Clear’s hand to keep them from running off after ever shiny thing they saw. Clear felt a little bad about it; they didn’t want to make Noiz regret bringing them with him to the Main Land to see the Con, but everything was so new and shiny…


	8. Prompt no.08 – Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72735252636/30-days-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz never went out of his way to join Clear’s weekly shopping expeditions; he had confidence in Clear’s ability to follow instructions as simple as a shopping list, and if they bought more than that, well, Noiz’s bank account could handle it. The only reason he ever even stepped foot in a grocery store before in his life was to meet a contact. Clear always asked if Noiz wanted to come with them; he had thought that they were being polite except they never stopped asking and Noiz came to the realization that Clear legitimately wanted to know if he wanted to come with them. The honest answer was no; Clear had usually awoken, cleaned, made breakfast, went out to run errands, come back, and settled down to relax by the time Noiz woke up in the morning. The thought of getting up that early for anything less than a life or death emergency was decidedly unappealing.


	9. Prompt no.09 - Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday night was always spent at Granny Tae’s. They all turned up at different times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72832061955/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Thursday night was always spent at Granny Tae’s. They all turned up at different times.

Clear was the first to arrive, with arms laden with groceries; they helped Tae prepare enough food to feed seven hungry mouths. Mizuki and Koujaku came later, separately. Whoever was the second to arrive was always sent out to get whatever food they forgot to buy while the other was delegated chores in the kitchen.

Aoba and Ren ran in at least ten minutes after when they promised they’d be there. Noiz creeped in unnoticed during the ensuing lecture, carrying the evening’s entertaining. Mink showed up just as the plates went on the table. He usually left with a doggy bag; the combined effort of Aoba and Tae had yet to get him to stay for dinner but Aoba claimed to be making progress.

Dinner was delicious, as always, and conversation was light and full of laughter. Mizuki shared stories of Dry Juice’s exploits, Koujaku shared gossip heard from his customers, Clear gushed about things they had found in the junkyard and on the island. The atmosphere was warm and the food was plenty.

After dinner they dragged themselves into the living room and sat wherever there was room; Tae in her rocking chair; Ren, Aoba and Koujaku on the couch with Mizuki on the floor in front of the TV; Clear and Noiz shared the loveseat.

They took turns choosing the movie. Tae watched some pretty interesting documentaries; Koujaku and Clear always chose Rom-Coms; Aoba liked indie movies; Ren watched old classics; Noiz liked Sci Fi; Mizuki found some of the funniest movies any of them had ever seen.

By the end of the movie they were all mostly asleep. Koujaku usually stayed the night. Aoba and Ren lived there. Mizuki, Clear and Noiz made their way to their respective homes; Mizuki lived close by and Clear and Noiz’s apartment was only a short walk. Sometimes, if Noiz was particularly sleepy, Clear would ignore his protests and carry him on their back.

Carried in Clear’s strong arms, full and sleepy as they walked through the streets of Midorijima on a quiet summer’s night, Noiz had to admit that he didn’t exactly hate Thursdays.


	10. Prompt no.10 - With animal ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72941335693/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear stopped walking suddenly as they went down Aoyagi Street.

“Noiz, look!” Clear exclaimed, pointing with flair towards a nearby shop window.

“Yeah?” Noiz asked, following Clear’s grand gesture. “Oh, those things?” Clear nodded eagerly, gasmask pressed against the glass display. The object of their fascination was a pair of furred feline ears attached to something resembling a headset. There was a video playing next to it of a heavily makeupped woman wearing the same ears, which moved and twisted like a real cat’s.

“Those have been around for a while… Have you only just noticed?” Noiz asked, unimpressed by the display. Ears that moved depending on the facial expression you were making weren’t exactly groundbreaking advancements in technology.

“I want to try one!” Clear explained happily, immediately rushing into the store. Noiz followed and picked up one of the display models, examining it. Clear put it one on and it did nothing. “Try taking your mask off,” Noiz advised.

Clear removed their mask with surprising amiability and the ears perked up. “Ah! Noiz, look!” Clear gasped, entranced by the soft whirring movements. They made exaggerated facial expressions and the ears acted accordingly.

“Noiz, you should try it!” Clear held up the headset for him and Noiz put it on wordlessly, having learned a while ago that protest was just wasted breath. The ears settled into position on the top of his head and did not move.

“Try making funny faces,” Clear coaxed. Noiz relented and curled his lips in an exaggerated smile. The ears drew back threateningly, and Clear laughed.


	11. Prompt no.11 - Wearing kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted in my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73050586879/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

The outskirts of Platinum Jail were occupied mostly by large, private dwellings and boutiques. It was inside one of these boutiques that Noiz and Clear found the kigurumis.

The fabric was soft and stretchy, like everything else in the store. That’s why Noiz shopped here, to find clothes that wouldn’t chafe and leave his skin red and raw without him realizing. The kigurumis came in several different species and colors, with or without footies.

Clear was fascinated by the texture and rubbed the fabric between their fingers as Noiz thumbed throw the rack. There were rabbits with floppy ears in several colors, including green, but nothing like a jellyfish. He put aside the green rabbit kigurumi and went back to the rack just as Clear realized what he was doing.

They walked up curiously, watching over Noiz’s shoulder as he flicked through the rack and pulled out an outfit, holding it out in front of Clear before shaking his head and putting it back. Clear reached for the purple fabric of a cat kigurumi, rubbing it between their ungloved hands.

Noiz was debating between the grey-blue owl and the brown squirrel. “Which one?” he asked his partner. Clear put their hand on their chin in the classic “Thinker” pose; Noiz knew that underneath the gasmask Clear’s brows were cutely furrowed and their lips pursed in concentration.

“That one!” Clear decided, pointing to the owl.


	12. Prompt no.12 - Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73162256602/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz liked making out.

(A lot.)

Sometimes Clear felt like Noiz was trying to devour them, biting at their soft flesh and looking at them like they were a steak dinner. Noiz would kiss them constantly, jumping them when they were lost in thought and defenseless and plundering their mouth like a swarthy pirate looking for buried treasure.

(Clear told him that metaphor once, and Noiz laughed so hard the milk he was drinking came out of his nose. They were both so fascinated to see that it was actually possible that they tried to replicate the act several times, but failed.)

Noiz was hungry, in a lot of ways. Clear understood; they knew that feeling of longing for other people, any person, to touch and talk to and spend time with. Noiz was hungry for touch, and he satisfied that hunger with his mouth and tongue against Clear’s.

They would kiss for hours, in the lazy morning hours and the muggy afternoon and the dark heat of evening; relishing in each other’s tastes and flesh and presence.


	13. Prompt no.13 - Eating ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73275053033/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz had never been particularly fond of ice cream as a child, and that didn’t change when he got older. Without the ability to feel cold, ice cream did very little to attract him. It was a reminder too of his inability to feel pain; Noiz couldn’t get brain freeze.

Clear loved ice cream. They would pile scoop after scoop of different flavors on their cone on hot summer days and it would drip stickily in a rainbow of colors on their mask and gloves. Early in their relationship, Noiz brought Clear to an ice cream shop and told him to go wild in an attempt to see whether they could eat without taking off their mask.

Clear had cheerfully piled his cone a foot high and smothered it with sprinkles, and Noiz had watched over a cup of lemon sorbet in fascination as Clear inserted the top of his meal into the filterless hole in his gasmask, from which obscene slurping sounds emerged.


	14. Prompt no.14 - Genderswap (The opposite of Agendered is still Agendered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73377595981/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

“Do you ever wish your body was female?”

Clear didn’t move from where he was comfortably curled at Noiz’s side, but Noiz swore he could hear gears whirring whenever Clear thought really hard, and anyway Clear could hear a heartbeat at 50 paces without trying, so Noiz was reasonably sure the other had heard him. Clear was silent for a long time, but Noiz waited patiently, knowing Clear had a tendency to ponder thing for quite a while.

“I don’t know.” Clear responded eventually, in a soft, contemplative voice. Noiz nodded and gave a little half shrug to tell Clear that he was okay with that answer, but his lover continued.

“This body that I have is mine,” they murmured, staring down at gloved hands. “People try to assign me a gender, because my body is gendered.” Noiz sat quietly, listening.

“But it’s not my body that makes me who I am. That’s right here,” they looked at him, smiling and tapping the side of their head. “And that doesn’t have a gender.”

“My body is not male or female, because it belongs to me, and I am neither male nor female.”


	15. Prompt no.15 - In a different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73472129592/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz looked very nice in a suit.

The dark fabric accentuated his angles and gave him a striking profile. Noiz had switched his usual chrome piercings out for a set of silver which he kept in a box behind the dresser. His hair was immaculately combed and held in place with a liberal dose of citrus scented product. His shoes were so shiny that Clear occasionally lost their train of thought and eventually realized that they had been staring. Clear had helped him apply his eyeliner.

All in all, a very impressive sight.

Clear couldn’t help but feel a bit underdressed in a flowing pink summer dress and starfish leggings, wearing their usual coat and boots. They were wearing the pink and blue jellyfish hairclip Noiz had bought for them from the aquarium and just a touch of makeup. Seeing Noiz look resplendent in his formal garb made Clear feel silly about wearing their Stardust Sparkling Blueberry Pie Flavored Lip Gloss.

Noiz gave them a dazzling smile and kissed their cheek. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you.” Clear said, pecking their lover on the lips.

Noiz licked his lips and grinned cheekily. “Tastes like blueberry pie.”


	16. Prompt no.16 - During their morning ritual(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73585647993/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz had a frenetic sleep schedule and would go to sleep and wake up whenever he felt like doing so. Clear, who didn’t need as much sleep as other people, would go to bed whenever he did. They would wake up ridiculously early in the morning regardless of when they had gone to sleep and silently detach themselves from the tangle of sheets and body parts that constituted their bed in the mornings. 

If Noiz’s schedule was just so he might wake up earlier than Clear, but his significant other was a light sleeper and would be woken by Noiz’s groans and curses as he greeted the morning and tried to fall back asleep. 

Most of the time they ate breakfast together, exchanging drowsy small talk over the hearty fare that Clear had cooked. Sometimes, if Clear was feeling particularly frisky, they would take advantage of the blond’s half-asleep state and bring him to full wakefulness with a thorough ravishing.

Noiz couldn’t say he minded.


	17. Prompt no.17 – Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73685541822/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear always started out as the little spoon.

They would complete their bedtime rituals and crawl under the sheets. Noiz slept on his side; Clear would sleep very rigidly, stretching their toes to the very edge of the blankets. Noiz would wrap his arms around his lover and rest his head on their shoulder as they both drifted off.

It was all completely different by the time they woke up. Noiz had no idea how it happened, but without fail he woke up every time to a maze of tangled sheets and Clear wrapped around him like a clingy octopus.


	18. Prompt no.18 - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73794275167/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz’s job as an information broker sometimes entailed long hacking expeditions. He would plant himself on the floor, surrounded by monitors, and work without breaks until he was done. He wouldn’t sleep or eat by himself, and he could barely be bothered to go to the bathroom. 

Clear had been horrified by to learn that Noiz gave himself bedsores from sitting to long; without the ability to feel the pain, Noiz didn’t know to shift positions. Clear took it upon themselves to take care of Noiz during these times and keep him company.

They would persuade him to eat and take short breaks. Clear would keep his coffee cup full and when they had nothing else to do, they would find a good book and curl up against Noiz’s back, just enjoying their company.


	19. Prompt no.19 - In formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73902335780/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

After the dinner at Tae’s place, Clear came up with any excuse they could to get him into a suit. Noiz would send them knowing glances, but he would always humor them and wear his finest.

Noiz took it upon himself to make sure Clear could match him tat for tat, buying his lover beautiful dresses and fine gloves and sparkling jewelry. Clear felt like they were being pampered, but Noiz assured them that it was the least they could do to buy them things when Clear was the one who cooked and cleaned and did everything else.

Today Noiz was wearing a sleek black suit with a silver vest and tie. His current piercings set was nobium, to match the tie. Clear was wearing an enormous pink sleeveless nightgown embossed with glitter and beads in black accents. They were, of course, wearing their gasmask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noiz is wearing the third suit to the right here: http://weddingguideasia.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/Tux-2.jpg
> 
> Clear is wearing this: http://24.media.tumblr.com/e91dcca33e70279a96ed56b3c0b5b63b/tumblr_mudo0guVaz1qk5azjo5_1280.jpg


	20. Prompt no.20 – Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74025708357/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Of course, it was no fun being all dressed up with nowhere to go, so Noiz and Clear planned an outing to Platinum Jail. 

They attracted many strange looks as they walked hand and hand through the Old Resident District. Well actually they were mostly staring Noiz; almost everyone in Midorijima recognized Clear’s distinctive gasmask, and they all knew better than to be surprised by their eccentricities. 

People stared at Noiz whenever he flaunted his wealth in public. Noiz wasn’t bothered by it; better him than Clear. But then his contacts started talking about a wealthy foreigner appearing with Clear in Midorijima and Noiz had to excuse himself from the conversation to laugh. No one recognized him without his usual outfit on.

Much of Platinum Jail had fallen to riots and looting in the wake of Platinum Tower’s collapse, but some parts remained intact. One of these places was a replica 1920s dance hall, which was their destination for the evening.


	21. Prompt no.21 - Cooking/baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74135389154/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear loved to cook and Noiz loved to eat. It was a match made in heaven. 

Clear’s baking experiments were delicious and plentiful, and though Noiz hoarded and complained and eventually started eating the batter right out of the bowl, Clear’s many confectionary delights wound up in the team meeting of every Rib and Rhyme team in Midorijima.

It had certainly gotten them friends, and a Clear that was hopping from rooftop to rooftop delivering baskets of cookies to children and hardened criminals alike for free was one not trying to ‘clean’ Noiz’s helpless apartment.

Clear had also managed something that Noiz would have thought impossible had he not seen it with his own eyes. It seemed that they had become the first and only person in Midorijima who was welcome in the territory of every Rib and Rhyme team on the island. Every single one. Even Scratch welcomed them with open, sweets grabbing arms.

It wasn’t that the fact that Clear was living with and shagging the leader of Ruff Rabbit wasn’t common knowledge; everyone knew their connection but those cookies were so good no one cared.


	22. Prompt no.22 - In battle, side-by-side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74248413097/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

As much as the Old Resident District was home, it was also dangerous. Not everywhere, and usually not in broad day light, but the threat remained. Cops, Yakuza, Ribsterz, Drive-Bys, all things one would be foolish not to expect in the crisscrossing alleyways at night.

Small time crooks had taken to haunting the entrance to Platinum Jail, sharpening their switch blades and looking for easy pickings.

Noiz is not, and has never been easy pickings, but something about the way he flaunted his expensive clothes must had been too much of a temptation for the gang of five No-Mark hooligans that cornered Noiz and Clear on their way home from a night of dancing.

As they stood back to back, outnumbered, Noiz couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor bastards…


	23. Prompt no.23 – Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74353637795/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

They argued often in a good natured way. This argument was different. 

Noiz couldn’t honestly say that he didn’t remember what the argument was about, but he wished he could, just because it was such a stupid, trivial thing to fight over. Noiz held his head in his hands, breathing heavily through his nose.

Clear had gone out to get some air. It felt strange to be alone in the apartment, but Noiz knew he shouldn’t complain. They both needed time to cool down before they could try handling the problem like rational people.

The longer he spent breathing rhythmically, the faster the guilt and uncertainty dissipated. One fight wasn’t going to make Clear hate him or ruin their relationship. Neither of them had yelled or said anything that they were bound to regret. They just needed a bit of space.

When Clear returned two hours later, Noiz tried to pretend he wasn’t relieved.


	24. Prompt no.24 - Making up afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74458277694/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear could see right through Noiz’s posturing.

Clear had noticed early on that Noiz feared abandonment. It didn’t bother him if Clear went out or wasn’t there when he woke up, but if Clear left deliberately like they just had than the blonde would work himself into a state, convinced that his lover would never return.

It was… an obstacle. On that they were working through. Clear needed time alone to collect themself after an argument, but Noiz couldn’t calm down if he thought that Clear had left him. Noiz could compartmentalize his distress with minimal harm to himself if they dealt with it as soon as Clear returned.

Clear grabbed their lover and tugged them both to the couch, where they sat and Clear ran gloved fingers through flaxen strands, humming softly under their breath.

“I’m sorry.” Noiz mumbled nearly inaudibly into their lapel.

“I’m sorry too.” Clear responded, before leaning down for a kiss.


	25. Prompt no.25 - Gazing into eachothers’ eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74571751617/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear’s eyes were amazing.

Noiz didn’t get to see them often, what with the gas mask and all, so he cherished the times when he could. Clear was shy about their eyes, and would always look away when Noiz gazed into them, blushing and muttering excuses as they fumbled for their mask.

Noiz was fascinated by their color especially; it made him think of sunsets and rainbows and cheesy shit like that. Their color really stood out against the flush on Clear cheeks whenever Noiz complimented them.

He made sure to compliment them as often as possible, just to see the hot flush.


	26. Prompt no.26 - FREE SPACE

I forgot to write my drabbles for January 26th, 2014!

However, considering that they were both prompts I thought I would have a hard time filling with Noiz and Clear, I’m going to go for broke and call them my FREE SPACE.


	27. Prompt no.27 - On one of their birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74799951942/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

“It’s my birthday next Friday,” announced Clear on a cloudy Tuesday in early spring.

“Cool,” Noiz replied. “How old will you be?” he asked automatically.

There was an awkward silence.

“Do you want to celebrate in any particular way?” Noiz tried again. Clear’s tense expression became a beatific smile like fog being burned away by sunlight.

“I want to have a party!” They exclaimed excitedly. “And I want to invite Aoba, and Ren, and Tae-san, and Mizuki and Koujaku and Beni, and Haga-san, and-“

“That’s quite a list.” Noiz pointed out. “Where would we fit all of them?”

“-and Mink and Tori and you and Usagimodoki of course. And I thought we could have it on- well…” Clear trailed away shyly, and Noiz looked up at them.

“What is it?” He asked without preamble.

Clear hesitated. “I- I think I would like to have the celebration on the cliff by the sea,” 

The ‘where my Grandpa is buried’ went unspoken.

“Okay.” 

“It’s just that I’ve always spent my birthdays with Grandpa, cause my birthday was the day he found me and it’s a special-“ Clear paused. “You’re okay with it?”

“Sure.” Noiz replied agreeably.

“Really? You don’t think it’s- weird?”

“If I thought that I would say that.”

Clear smiled hesitantly. “Do you think everyone else will be okay with it too?”

“Course. I bet they’d love to meet your Grandpa.”

Clear’s smile was radiant.


	28. Prompt no.28 - Doing something ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74909990910/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz ran through the deserted alleyways of the North District, sidestepping rusted debris and ducking overhanging sheets of corrugated metal roofing. His breath came fast and hard, and if he could feel he would be agonized by the cramping of his legs due to this impromptu marathon.

He stopped suddenly, ducking behind the remains of a shop stall and checking to see if he had lost his pursuit. Noiz’s mouth was dry, and he regretted abandoning his water bottle. 

The metallic groan of sheet roofing bending under a weight, and Noiz was off, running as if the hounds of hell themselves were chasing after him. It was a pointless gesture of defiance; he had no hope of getting away at this point.

Arms wrapped around him and his captor twirled, dissipating Noiz’s momentum harmlessly. A bright, cheerful voice called out next to his ear.

“You’re it!”


	29. Prompt no.29 - Doing something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/75017886740/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz loved it when Clear decided to bake. He would hover over an aproned shoulder all day, smelling and tasting the day’s treats before they were ready. Clear would bat him away with their spatula or whisk when his greedy hands reached for the batter or the icing.

Noiz was incorrigible, however, and he never let the repeated admonishments keep him from swiping another bite. It had devolved into a sort of arms race; Clear and Noiz trying to distract the other with heated looks or groping touches to protect, or distract from protecting, the vulnerable ingredients.

Noiz thought that it was very telling of their relationship that not just once, but several times during heated encounters on the kitchen counter halfway through a recipe, the two of them had simultaneously jumped apart to reach for to dough.


	30. Prompt no.30 - Doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/75161671648/30-day-otp-challenge-january-2014

The summers in Midorijima were sweltering. Clear and Noiz were doing the smart thing and staying inside as the burning sun climbed higher in the sky.

Clear had busied themself trying to make everything as cool as possible. The air conditioning was blasting frigid air, every fan they had was on and pointed to the nest they had made in the marginally cooler corner of the living room where they had settled down.

Noiz was on his computer, unbothered by the temperature he had no way of feeling. Clear was worried about him overheating and had asked the Usagimodoki that Noiz assigned to check the temperature of his electronics to monitor the blonde's too.


End file.
